Heroes of Oblivia
by Smiles Luvs Creampuffs
Summary: A journey through Oblivia, and who knows what'll happen? Summer's here all the way, and what's this with their feelings? Well, read it to find out! Mainly ObliviaShipping, hints of AlmiaShipping and RangerShipping. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Beginning of an Adventure

**It's finally time, I get to write a Pokemon Ranger story starring Ben and Summer! YAY! I know this story has beem done MANY, MANY, MANY times, but I couldn't resist. This is my style, people! From Ben's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Except what I'm gonna change in the future.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I, along with my partner, Summer, were flying high in the sky, heading towards Oblivia for a extremely important mission. Suddenly, a Latios and a Latias flew right past us, almost knocking me off of my Staraptor. And following right behind them was some people flying on a hovercraft thing. I looked at Summer and she looked at me. We gave each other a nod and chased after them.

Those people were shooting some kind of beam at the Eon Duo. The girl cried, "Give it up already! Do you really think you can get away from us?!"

The guy yelled, " They just don't know when to give up!" Both of them sped up to Latios and Latias. Just then, my Staraptor gave a cry and I flew up. "Red goggles, a yellow scarf..."

"And a Capture Styler..." mumbled the girl.

"You're...a Pokemon Ranger!" exclaimed the guy. I rolled my eyes, was it really that hard to tell? My styler gave a beep.

"You adversaries are using Pokemon to attack. Please capture the Pokemon to calm it down." said Voice Nav. I rolled my eyes again. Seriously! Shouldn't I know that already? I actually graduated Ranger school, you know!

A Pidgey flew up and I captured it with ease.

"Really? A Pidgey? Man, I thought you people could do better." I mocked.

"Feh! Not only was our Pidgey captured, our target out away! It's hard to believe someone like you could pull off a midair capture like that. You're something else!" said the guy.

"I sure am! Thanks for the compliments." I smirked.

"Grr...Oblivia's very peaceful. We don't need a Ranger like you!" cried the girl.

"Sure, you don't." I rolled my eyes for the third time today.

The guy grumbled. "This is how we dispose of people like you! With a Plasma Cannon!" And the guy shot two plasma balls at me. I barely dodged them. "How did that Ranger manage to dodge my attacks?"

I snickered. "Cuz' I'm awesome!" Okay, maybe I'm getting a little cocky.

"You're good...but let's see if you can handle our double-team attack!" exclaimed the girl.

Voice Nav. beeped and said, "Picking up strong energy reactions. Guide your Staraptor and dodge enemy attacks!" Yeah! I already know that!

The duo began their attack and I dodged most of them, getting hit only a few times. Argh. It kinda stings. Man, and I thought plasma balls aren't THAT painful.

After a little bit, the guy grunted, "Oh no! My Plasma Cannon's battery is dead!"

"Mine's too! Scaring our targets with wild firing might not have been the best idea..." mumbled the girl.

"Sure wasn't!" I cried.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to ram 'em!"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" said a mysterious voice. "Now you'll have to deal with two rangers!" It was Summer! She flew beside me and said, "Need help? 'Cuz it sure looks like you do."

"Oh no! There was more than one of them!" wailed the guy.

"The Plasma Cannons aren't working. Rangers keep popping up. I'd hate to say it, but we're gonna have to retreat!" admitted the girl.

"Wait! There's one more on our side now!" said a strange voice.

Suddenly, a man with a red hovercraft thing popped out of the clouds. He had blonde hair with a red stripe on it, wore a red vest and black shorts.

The guy cried, "Our leader! They're Pokemon Rangers!"

The red dude said, "I can see that. This is the first time I've seen a flying Ranger though. Two aerial brats putting on airs with their bright red goggles and yellow scarfs. What a joke!" he shouldn't have said that. This would be the time that Summer would talk back.

"Who's a joke? You're the leader of a team who couldn't handle a couple of "brats"!" yelled Summer.

"You there...do you know the consquences for talking back like that? I have just the sport for a tough-talking brat like you. Skydiving...without a parachute! Take this!" the red dude shot out some plasma balls, but I knew what was coming and blocked it from hitting Summer.

"SUMMER!" I cried before taking the hit.

I was falling through the clouds, glad Summer was safe...or so I thought. There was Summer, right beside me. Apparently, I shielded her, but those plasma balls were stronger than I thought and she was pushed off her Staraptor because of the pressure.

"Summer! Put on your AquaLung!" I yelled.

"Why?" asked Summer.

"We're hurdling into the ocean!"

"Oh. I thought we were in Oblivia by now."

"WE ARE!"

"Oh. Well, okay!" Summer put on her AquaLung just before she hit the water.

Once we were in the water, Summer's Voice Nav. said, "The Capture Styler has come off! Urgent! Reattach the Capture Styler! The Capture Styler has come off! Urgent! Reattach the Capture Styl...er..." Voice Nav. faded away.

Summer looked down. A Mantyke has taken it! Summer took off after it, and I followed. We chased it, dodging all the bubbles the Mantyke shot at us, Summer taking a few hits, as well as I. Eventually, we caught up to it and the Mantyke let go of Summer's Styler. We swam to the bottom and we found the Styler in the middle of a crumbled ruin. Summer picked it up and reattached it.

Suddenly, both of our Voice Nav.'s went off. "Danger! Danger! Massive object approaching!" then there a huge rumble, Summer and I looked at each other and looked around. "Danger! Danger! Extremely strong current! The current is zzz zzz zzz..." Voice Nav. wasn't responding. Summer and I started panicing and at that very moment, Summer grabbed my hand and held it as tight as she could before the current hit us and we were swept away. I heard Summer attach something before everything went black.

* * *

"Attention Z.Z. Flyer Squad! Our target is Dolce Island! Commence attack now!"

One Z.Z Flyer flew out first, than followed nine more.

The leader cried, "Alright, Pinchers, let's go! Dolce Island is uninhabited, so we can do whatever we want, and nobody's here to see!" and he flew off, followed by the rest.

At Dolce Island, there was a Pichu playing music for other Pokemon, they were all enjoying their time there. The Pichu looked up and there was the Pinchers, heading towards them. The Pokemon scattered with the Pinchers following them. Each Pincher shot out a purple ring beam at the Pokemon, controlling them and making them disappear. After a while, the Pinchers left with their Control Gauntlets. The only Pokemons left were a Pichu and an Eevee.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Young Pokemon Rangers. I've heard so much about you. I'm Professor Hastings, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology. Are you familiar with my work? ...no need to answer that. I called you both here because I have an extraordinary Mission for you two." said Professor Hastings._

_"An extraordinary Mission?" asked Summer._

_"I'm sure you've heard of this. There's an awful group of people who control Pokemon and take them from their homes. They are called...Pokemon Pinchers!" Summer and I sweatdropped. Did he really have to pause for a dramatic effect? "Up until recently, the members worked independently, but now these Pokemon Pinchers are starting to become a unified outfit. The question is why. In any case, they're up to no good. I want you two to head for the Oblivia region, investigate their plans, and if necessary, stop them."_

_"Wait a minute!" cried a voice. Out came a chubby guy. "If you need an explanation of the Oblivia region, leave it up to me! I'm Murph, and I'm in charge of PR here at the Union!"_

_"Murph! I will take care of the explanation, thank you very much!"_

_"Please Professor Hastings! Don't take away any of my few remaining responsibilities!" Summer and I sweatdropped again. "...well then. Let me give you a brief explanation of the Oblivia region. In a sense, it's a place the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise!"_

_"You may be right that it is a peaceful paradise. That is, however, what these Pinchers may be after. The area is so peaceful that we only have one area Ranger stationed there." _

_Summer tilted her head and said, "Only one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is the Oblivia region's motto: "Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends". Sounds like and adventure, doesn't it?" said Murph._

_"Indeed. Recently, many archeology buffs have been visiting these islands. If I ever have the time, I would definitely like to visit, but...now listen you two, it may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down."_

_"Now is the second part of my explanation of the Oblivia region. There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable, okay?" Murph gave a wink. Summer and I looked at each other. What did he mean?_

_"__That's enough! If you are that desperate for work, I'll think of something you to do! At any rate, this Mission is urgent."_

_"If you're going to give me a job, please give me something fun, okay?"_

_"That's something you'll have to look forward to. Our discussion has gone slightly off track, my young rangers. Depart immediately for the Oblivia region. Cooperate with Pokemon and foil the Pokemon Pinchers' plans. Defend nature and peace for everyone."_

_Me and Summer gave a curt nod and said, "Yes, sir!" and we did our Ranger pose. I did a flip and Summer did a turn. Man, it took me months to get mine right and she took a day. She just had to make it sooo simple, didn't she?_

_Summer turned to me and said, "So, we're off to the islands of Oblivia!"_

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. My face was in the sand. I sat up and spit out some sand. "Gotta remember to never have sand for breakfast ever again." I looked around. Where was Summer? I looked down and she was still holding my hand. I pulled away, blushing in the progress. Summer woke up next.

She muttered, "Where are we?"

I shrugged. I tapped on my Styler. Voice Nav. began to speak. "Current location...X Coordinates 055665 Y Coordinates 355671. Seawater has penetrated the Styler's Voice Nav. curcuit. Current location...X Coordinate 05 bzzzzz...Y Coordinates 35 bzzzzz...Seawater zzz penetrated the Styler's bzzzzzz..." I tapped on it again. "This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia region...bzzzz...recovering Voice Nav. program. Recovering Voice Nav. program. Please verify that you own this Styler by entering your name." I looked at Summer, and she was having the same problems.

"...Ben. Ben Natsuya." I said slowly.

"Ben, correct? Your name has been verified. Recovery is almost complete. The Styler communication functions cannot be recovered. Communication with others is not possible. Current location...X Coordinates 055665 Y Coordinates 355671. You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia region. According to the data about this area: Dolce Island is uninhabited. The nearest inhabited island is Renbow Island, north of Dolce Island, across a narrow strait." I looked at Summer. She was done listening to her Voice Nav. too.

I started heading towards the north part of the island and I motioned Summer to follow. She nodded and followed me. We walked around when we found a Pichu and an Eevee. The Pichu let out an electric charge, and the Eevee prepared to attack. I was quite surprised the Pichu didn't shock itself. I looked at Summer and said, "Your Styler working?" She nodded. "Good. You capture the Eevee, I'll capture the Pichu."

We both pointed our Stylers at the Pokemon and cried, "Capture on!" We captured the Pokemon with ease and said, "Capture complete."

The Pichu looked quite happy. Same with the Eevee. The Pichu grabbed its ukelele and sent out a few shocks to make some music for us.

"Aww! How cute!" cooed Summer.

"Yeah. I guess. I'll call you Ukelele Pichu!"

"Oh, Pichu, Eevee! You're okay!" cried someone. Out came an old man. The Pichu and Eevee ran up to him. "Hmm? Where are your other Pokemon friends?" Pichu and Eevee looked down. "Don't know, huh? Who were those folks who showed up on those UFO-lookin' things anyhow? I was far away and couldn't see very well...and oh! Who might you be?" he asked pointing at me and Summer.

"I'm Ben, and this is Summer!" I replied.

"Ah, very nice to meet you. Are you two a couple?"

I blushed and so did Summer. I waved my hands frantically and stuttered, "N-no, sir! W-we're just friends!"

"Alright than. Are you two Rangers?"

"Yes."

"Well, never seen you around! I'm Booker! A master shipbuilder from Renbow Island. Since this island doesn't have many places higher than this, I prepared ships for Pokemon who can't fly or swim when there's a tidal wave or something."

"I see." said Summer.

Pichu and Eevee ran up to us and gave a happy cheer. "Looks like Pichu and Eevee has taken a shine to you two! By the way, have you seen a UFO?"

Summer tilted her head and looked at me. "A UFO?"

"I think he means that thing we saw when we were flying."

"Ah. No, sir."

"Please call me Booker. Well, there's no place to camp, so would you like to come to Renbow Island with me?" Summer gave me an encouraging nod. I gave a nod as well. "Alright! Let's head to my boat! Pichu, Eevee! Tell your hiding friends that they can come out." the Pokemon gave a nod and ran off.

We started walking to Booker's boat when we suddenly found a log blocking our way. I went out and caught a Bulbasaur and told it to cut the log. Once it was finished, I thanked the Bulbasaur and it ran off. Once we got to the Pier, we saw no boat.

Booker started panicing and said, "My boat's gone?! Now how are we supposed to get to Renbow Island? Oh, I know! We can use the ship I've just start buildin'! It's still safer than other people's finished boats. So, no need for you to worry! But I need a favor. Can you push that into the ocean?"

Summer perked up and said, "I'll do it! Ben already did a Target Clear, so I'll do it this time!" and she ran off.

Booker lean in and whispered, "You sure you're not a couple?" I blushed and shook my head. He sighed and said, "That's a shame."

Summer came back quickly with an Ursaring and told it to push the ship into the ocean. It nodded and pushed the boat with ease.

"Thank you, Ursaring!" cried Summer before the Pokemon ran off.

Booker, Summer, and I headed towards the boat and Booker cried, "Now our long voyage shall begin!" Summer and I sweatdropped. "Ahahaha. I've always wanted to say that. It'll be over in a flash." Suddenly, Pichu and Eevee ran over and jumped into the boat. "Guess this means you couldn't find yer' friends and you want to find you're friends. Well, then, let's get going, shall we?" Summer and I hopped into the boat and we set sail. And our journey begins...

* * *

**YES! GOT IT DONE! Well, I'll be working on my other story, PSA, A Place Where One Finds It Mysterious. So, check it, if you're into PokeSpe/Pokemon Adventures! See ya soon!**


	2. The Emblem, and Ben Faints?

**I'm disappointed. First of all, I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR PSA! NOOOO! Absolutely disappointed...well, until it's clear, I'm still accepting OCs for it and I'll work on this story first! Yeah...I got more ideas...well, ONWARD AND FORWARD! TO ZEE STORY! Special...SUMMER'S POV! A little later.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

So, Summer, Booker and I are almost at Renbow Island. Along with Ukelele Pichu and Eevee. Argh...the spots where the plasma balls hit me are stinging. Must be because of the sea water...I'm gonna ignore that for now...

"Ah! Look! We're almost there!" cried Summer.

Once we docked, Booker said, "Wasn't that quick?" Summer and I nodded. Booker pointed to a building nearby. "That's my house, right over there. Come along! You must be tired. Come with me and you can rest!"

We followed Booker to the house. Once we entered, we were greeted by a guy with green hair.

"Welcome back, boss!" said the guy. He looked at Summer and I. "Who are these people with you?! Don't tell me...being a Ranger and all, you decided to take them in as your apprentice and you come to tell me to pack my bags and leave since I'm not needed anymore?! Boss, how could you be sooo mean?!" Everyone but green-haired guy sweatdropped. What I know about this boy. 1. He calls Booker boss because he's his apprentice. 2. Has green hair. 3. HAS A BIG IMAGINATION.

"Ben and Summer aren't replacin' you, Nick! If you don't got anythin' than dream up lame and stupid stories, I suggest you get our guests some tea, why don't 'cha?!" cried Booker.

"Whew. I'm sooo relieved."

"WELL, HURRY!"

"Yes, boss!" Nick ran off.

Booker turned to face us and said, "Nick's my apprentice and is a hardworker. But, he's got a CRAZY imagination and is always worryin' 'bout somethin'. By the way, what brings you two lovebirds to Oblivia? Oh! On a date, I suppose? Ahahaha! No need to keep that a secret!"

Me and Summer blushed and we frantically waved our hands in front of us saying, "N-no, no, no! We're here to investigate the Pokemon Pinchers!"

Summer continued, "Those things you call UFOs are Z.Z. Flyers. They capture Pokemon and use them for evil deeds. At any case, we're here to stop them. Kinda like a Mission, you know?"

"Oh, well that makes sense!" said Booker.

"Your story sounds like a bunch of weird things. But I get it." said Nick.

"And little Ukelele Pichu can cheer you up with it's music!" cried Booker. There was silence. "Hmm? Where's that lil' Pichu?"

Suddenly, a young boy with green hair (seriously, what's with the green hair?!) rushed in and exclaimed, "T-the UFOs are b-back!"

"WHAT?! Ralph! Explain!" yelled Booker.

"I saw them flying, one after the other! And they were heading towards Teakwood Forest! Arley went to see what was happening, but he hasn't come back yet!" cried Ralph.

"Arley's really strong and...OH NO! Could it be..." panicked Nick.

"Oh, shut yer' yappin'!" shouted Booker. Nick silenced himself.

Summer started heading out. "In any case, we gotta get to Teakwood Forest! Those Pinchers are always up to no good!"

I grabbed her arm and said, "Wait! Do you even know where it is?!"

"Umm...NOPE!" I anime fell.

Ralph headed towards us and said, "I know where it is! Follow me!" Ralph darted out and Summer and I followed.

We ran through a village, supposing called Cocona Village. Once we got to the forest entrance, a man stopped us.

"Are you going into Teakwood Forest?!" We nodded. "The Pokemon there were really frightened by all the commotion with the UFOs. Many Pokemon will run by the sight of humans. I won't try to stop you from going into the forest, but be careful." We gave our thanks and ran into Teakwood Forest.

I caught a Kricketot, and Summer caught a Hoothoot. We kept on walking until we saw a Pincher capturing a Hoppip by shooting some purple rings at it.

"These new Control Gauntlets are the best! It's so easy to catch Pokemon with them!" said the guy.

Then a another Pincher walked up to him and slapped him. That's gotta hurt. I remember the time I got one from Summer. I'll tell you about that some other time. The girl Pincher yelled, "Get back to post! NOW!" Both Pinchers walked away.

I looked at Summer and she nodded to me. We followed them until we saw a log blocking our way. Summer had her Hoothoot cut the log. Her Hoothoot flew away right after. We continued until we saw a path outside of the forest. There we saw the two Pinchers guarding a cave. Suddenly, Ukelele Pichu and Eevee ran up to them. Eevee tackled them both and Pichu shocked them mildly. They were left paralyzed. The two Pokemon ran into the cave and we followed them. Once we were in the cave, we saw a huge, muscular man.

Ralph ran up to him and hugged him. "Arley! You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm just fine. Being a lumberjack has made me strong." said Arley.

Ukelele Pichu rushed past him and Eevee followed. We followed as well. We saw two Pinchers, and they had some stone thing in their hands.

"We've got the Emblem! Now, let's get out of here!" said one of them. Ukelele Pichu and Eevee jumped onto one of them, trying to prevent them from doing anything else. The guy threw them off, having Ukelele Pichu breaking it's Ukelele.

Summer and I ran in and yelled, "What are you planning?!"

One of the Pinchers said, "You go and get the Z.Z. Flyers ready. I can handle them myself. Cranidos! Go get 'em!" The Cranidos slammed into the Pincher's partner. "NOT HIM, YOU DOLT! THE RANGERS!"

We readyed our Stylers and began capturing it. We captured it quite quickly, dispite all the headbutts it tried to give us.

The Pincher who controled the Cranidos hopped onto his Z.Z. Flyer and proceeded to leave. Me and Summer chased after him, along with Eevee and Pichu. Suddenly, there was Raikou. It gave a roar and chased after the Pinchers with us. After a while, we stopped and decided to let them leave. I mean, seriously, Raikou was on their tails! This time, we grabbed Pichu and Eevee and took them back with us, so they wouldn't run off like that again. We reached Cocona Village after a while. There, we saw a supposingly doctor giving medicine to a old man.

"Rub this medicine on your wounds and they will heal quickly. Please take good care of yourself." said the doctor.

"T-thank you, Dr. Edward! Having you here is a huge help!" said the old man.

We walked up and Arley said, "How are you doing, Dr. Edward?"

Summer looked up to him, confused, and asked, "You friends or somethin'?"

Dr. Edward laughed and said, "Friends. Once partners. But that's a long story. And I'm doing fine, Arley! My, I see you have been training! At your age, I never knew you would still do this."

"Ahahaha. Well, I'm a lumberjack, and it's made me tough." replied Arley.

Dr. Edward looked at me and Summer. "And who would these young rangers be?"

"This is Ben and Summer. They came here to stop the Pinchers!" cried Ralph.

"Well, pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Edward. I take care of the sick and injured villagers of Oblivia. I'm here helping out a few people."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Edward." said Summer.

"Oh, please, call me Edward."

Arley stepped forward and said, "I have to talk with Edward. I'm tough and all, but my back's been hurting lately. Could you look at it?"

"Why, of course! Anything for an old pal of mine." They both walked off. We continued to Booker's house, when suddenly, Pichu hopped out of my hands and ran towards the house. We stepped inside when we saw Pichu jumping up and down, trying to tell Booker to fix its Ukelele.

"All right! I got it!" cried Booker. He turned and looked at me and Summer. "Oh! You two! Can you help me? I need the material to fix Pichu's Ukelele. I hid the material in Dolce Island. In a very tricky spot."

Nick took a step and said, "I'll go get it, boss!"

"Very well. The material is hidden inside a hollow tree trunk."

"Got it! But...Ben, Summer, can you come with me? Boss would probably worry if I'm alone." Me and Summer shrugged. "Great! Let's go!" Summer and I did our Ranger Pose, me doing a flip and Summer doing a turn. Seriously, it took me DAYS to perfect mine. But nooo, Summer just had to choose something easy. "Hey! I wanna do one too!" I'm guessing Nick wanted to do something like mine, so he jumped, tried to flip, and crashed into a boat.

Booker ran to help him up and said to me and Summer, "How 'bout you go alone. It'll be better without Nick. And this way, you can spend some ALONE time together!" Me and Summer blushed deeply. Booker pushed us towards the door. "Hurry along now!"

Once we were outside, me and Summer were just standing there for a few minutes, saying nothing and blushing. After a while Summer spoke up. "Umm...should we go find someone to take us to Dolce Island?" She was still blushing. I nodded. I couldn't say anything, I was blushing MASSIVELY. I'd probably mess up, like always. So MAYBE, I have a LITTLE crush on Summer. No big deal, right? Well, she probably doesn't like me back. You could like anyone! And anyone could like her. She's pretty and beautiful and...let's say I like her a LOT.

We saw a fisherman on the boat Booker took us on. We walked over to him and I asked, "Uh, can you take us to Dolce Island?"

"Well, well! Going to Dolce Island for a date, I suppose?" assumed the fisherman. We blushed and shook our heads. "Alright, if you say so. I'll take you anyways. Hop on!"

We got on and soon enough we got to Dolce Island. The fisherman told us he would wait for us. We ran until we saw the hollow tree trunk.

"I'll get it. After all, you're too much of a kid to get it." Summer stuck out her tongue and hopped inside. I'm pretty mad. Me, a kid?! I'm the one who does the flip in my Ranger Pose and she does a spin! "I think I see the material. And I feel something rough like...**EEEEEEEEEK!**" Summer jumped out and landed in my arms. I blushed. Out followed six Sunkern. "D-do something!"

With Summer still in my arms, I readied my Styler. It took me a while to capture it all while holding Summer, but I got it done. The Sunkern ran off and I put Summer down.

"Thanks Ben. I owe you. But nothing TOO big, alright?" said Summer.

I laughed. "We'll see. You got the material, right?" Summer nodded. "Great. Let's get back."

We started walking back when suddenly, I felt more pain. My pace slowed down and I fell to the floor. Summer ran towards to me and asked, "What's the matter, Ben?!" I smiled and the world turned black.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

"What''s the matter, Ben?!" He smiled and closed his eyes.

I checked if he was still breathing. Yup. He just fainted. I saw some flashes from a tall tower before I dragged him back to the boat, told the fisherman to take us to Renbow Island as quick as possible, and hoped Ben would be okay.

Once we got to Renbow Island, Booker was waiting for us. He saw Ben and cried, "What happened to Ben?!"

"I don't know! He just fainted!" I shouted.

Booker helped me drag Ben back to his house and once we got there, Nick was panicing like no tomorrow. Booker told him to shut up, and prepare some tea for Ben when he wakes up. I sat there waiting for Ben to wake up. Oh, I hope he'll be alright...

* * *

**Ben's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Summer. She looked so happy as she cried, "Ben! You're alright!"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Now, what's with all the bruises on your neck, covered by your scarf?! Not to mention on your arms!" yelled Summer.

"Ahaha...well..."

"Nevermind, I know all about them. They're fine now, so you got nothing to worry about." Summer handed me a cup of tea. "Here. Drink up! Nick prepared it for you. A little bitter, but it'll help you get better in a jiffy."

I took a sip and spit it out. "A LITTLE bitter?!" Summer nodded and motioned for me to drink it all. I did it, because it'll supposingly "help".

After a finished the VERY bitter tea, Ukelele Pichu hopped onto my shoulder. It had it's ukelele, and it wasn't broken. Eevee was in Summer's arms.

"Did you enjoy your date?" mischieviously asked Booker.

Summer and I blushed (WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BLUSHING?!) and stammered, "I-it wasn't a d-date!"

Booker sighed and said, "Ah, the young ones, can't admit what they really do!"

Summer and I blushed even more and stuttered, "It r-really wasn't a d-date!"

Booker shook his head and changed the subject, "Well, why don't you patrol Cocona Village? Ralph can join you. If you need anything, ask Nick. I'll be working on a new boat."

"Sweet! I'll show you around!" Ralph ran out the door and Summer and I followed. Man, when are we going to get our rest?!

* * *

**And CUT! Well, after a while, I noticed my story has a name similar to Akozu Heiwa! Her's is called Pokemon Ranger: Heroes of Oblivia. And I just noticed, even though I already read it. Eh. I might change the name. Hey! Akozu! Should I? Well, I await your reply! See ya, pokepeople!**


End file.
